With You
by DrunkOnAdventure
Summary: Tsuna comes home from school to find his deceased ancestor,Giotto, having a cup of tea in his kitchen. Now,with the Vongola Primo living in his house, how will Tsuna be able to handle this new houseguest turning his life upside down? G27, All27
1. My Strange New Friend

DOA: I'm back, which is not a good sign.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Giotto, who is in fact the hottest character in the entire series.

Chapter 1: My Strange New Friend

Tsuna had seen his share of strange things, being a mafia boss and all; it was only natural for the poor boy. And yet he never got used to it. The first time he met Reborn, it was quite unusual that a baby had the qualifications to become a home tutor. But it was even more unusual when nobody bothered to question it. When everyone else figured a baby would be perfect for his teacher, it lowered his self esteem greatly. Until the infant started spouting out some nonsense about the mafia, and how Tsuna would be forced to become the tenth of the Vongola. That's how it all started, the Vongola family and Reborn. Whenever something strange happened or somebody weird came to visit, it was always because of Reborn or the fact a certain teen was the next Vongola tenth. He mostly blamed Reborn though. Despite the fact Tsuna was always bombarded with new house guests, murderous assassins, and well, bombs, he still always managed to get surprised at a new face. Examples are, well, every single person to enter the residence in which he lives. Why do I suddenly mention this, you ask? Well, that's because there is a new face in the Sawada household. Yes, it's been a while. Ever since Fuuta came all the surprise guests have stopped appearing, much to Tsuna's relief. Since it's been a long time since the Sawada's had a freeloading guest, I guess it might be a bit alarming for one to suddenly show up out of nowhere.

Especially one that was presumed dead.

Since you all must have read the summary before clicking on this story, you probably know who I'm talking about. I think I should actually start the story now. The trembling son of Nana had his back glued to the wall behind whilst the bag he carried was now dropped and forgotten on the floor below him. The boy pointed to a man sitting in the chair he always sat in for meals. The said man gave a warm smile and a slight nod to the other.

"W-why is the Vongola Primo sitting at the dining table?" Tsuna choked out realizing how stupid that sentence sounded just now.

Reborn sat across from the man in question. "He's having a cup of tea with us. Show some respect Tsuna, it's rude to point." He took a sip from his cup.

Giotto waved it off. "It's fine; I'd rather not be treated as a superior." The response was directed to the arcobaleno and the two began talking like old comrades.

Tsuna gaped at the scene in front of him; his home tutor and his ancestor were having a friendly chat in his house while his mother served them some more Jasmine tea. No wait, green tea. At the moment, he was considering it to be some sick joke planned by Reborn and the man over there wasn't his ancestor but some Italian guy in a clever disguise.

"Here you are, Giotto-kun! I made some snacks to eat with your tea." Nana smiled while blushing at the handsome stranger.

"Thank you."The smile he gave in return could have swooned a thousand fan girls. And maybe a few guys too.

Tsuna's left eye twitched. No matter how well made a costume was, it wouldn't be able to smile like a thousand suns. Okay, maybe it was an illusion made by the infamous Rokudo Mukuro instead. He went over to the ex-mafia boss and poked him once.

Poked him twice.

Poked him thrice.

Poked him-

"Can you stop doing that? It's really annoying." Giotto stated to the boy dangling a finger just a millimeter away from the back of his shoulder. Tsuna then took notice of how solid this illusion was and how real the man he poked felt. He placed his index finger and thumb underneath his chin while softly rubbing the chin with his thumb. Were illusions always this lifelike? This was some impressive work. It had been a while since the last illusionist he faced off against, which was Rokudo Mukuro. Maybe he wasn't that familiar with genjutsu techniques as well as before. But wait, wasn't Mukuro locked up in an impenetrable prison unconsciously floating in a tube of water restrained by tight binds while to top it all off, had his powers completely sealed off? The Vongola Decimo put two and two together.

It wasn't a disguise.

It wasn't an illusion.

He pounded his cranium against a nearby wall and quickly turned his head back to the remaining two figures.

It wasn't a dream or hallucination.

The two seated men watched in amusement.

It wasn't long until Tsuna finally faced the only remaining truth, with the help of Reborn, as always.

"It's Giotto, the Vongola Primo, dame-Tsuna. He's come back from the land of the dead." Reborn said in a ghostly tone.

He could only let out a shrieking _Hiiii!! _Before fainting and falling flat on his face. Only, Giotto managed to get over to Tsuna in a split second and save the fellow glove user from a bloody nose. The blonde gazed in amusement at the unconscious young teen resting soundly in his arms. He smirked, the family really had found a rather interesting one to succeed the name of Vongola.

Or so he should say a rather strange one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuna moaned loudly and reached up to run his fingers through his bangs. He could see spots of lights though his eyes were closed shut due to the outside world blinding his sight, making it near impossible to open his eyelids. He attempted to peek out by squinting but couldn't handle all the brightness, and just ended up hurting his pupils. Tsuna turned his head around until his face was farthest away from the light before letting out another painful moan. He tossed and turned on what seemed to be a bed, and hopefully his, and deciding it was too bright for his tastes draped an arm over his eyes. Tsuna fidgeted a bit on his spot and finally settled down for a moment.

"I see you're finally awake."

His eyelids flew wide open completely ignoring the burning of the illumination, and focused onto a tall figure leaning on his bedside. Giotto sat cross legged on the edge of Tsuna's bed while smiling at the formerly sleeping child. "Good morning."

The brunette screamed and frantically scrambled away from the stranger but ended up against a concrete wall once again. Damn these troublesome walls. Tsuna, completely tangled up in his bed sheets, slid his leg over the edge causing the blanket and his entire body to slide along with it. Luckily, he landed on his nice soft blanket. Unluckily, his head hit the edge of the table on the way down. He let out a small whimper as tears formed at the brim of his eyes. Though he was quite alright a few seconds after, a knock on the head was nothing compared to his home tutor's blows.

A hand was placed on Tsuna's mop of hair. "Are you okay, little one?" Giotto smiled without even the least bit of worry in his eyes. The Vongola Primo couldn't help it after seeing the younger one's humorous antics.

Tsuna was a bit peeved at the nickname of 'little one', he wasn't little! But he was too preoccupied at the moment by the fact his ancestor's face was but an inch away from his. Tsuna blushed a dark shade of red for reasons he couldn't comprehend. This act did not go unnoticed by the older Vongola who purposely leaned in closer and cupped the other's warm face. The blush grew darker and Tsuna averted his eyes to the floor. Giotto silently laughed. The boy was undeniably cute much to the first's delight. He removed his hand and got up from his knees. The one still on the floor looked back at the other when he could no longer feel his touch; he stared as the man rose. Giotto turned to leave.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "W-wait!" He held up a hand as a sign to stop.

The blonde stopped and half turned his head.

"Where are you going? And h-how…" _How are you alive???_ He mentally screamed out while realizing his stupidity for not asking earlier.

Giotto smiled knowing what the other wanted to say. "I'll be downstairs with Reborn don't worry, I won't be going anywhere." Tsuna felt a bit relieved his supposedly dead ancestor wasn't going to leave but also felt suspicious when he said he wasn't going anywhere. So, he let out a little 'eh?'

With a foot out the doorway, Giotto once more turned back to the boy tangled up in his sheets and smirked.

"I wouldn't want to miss out on spending some time with the Vongola Tenth."

Tsuna blinked at his response.

"Plus, I thoroughly enjoyed the sound of your moaning, Tsunayoshi."

He was already out the door when Tsuna let out a howling 'EEHHH?'

Giotto chuckled as he walked down the hallway, still being able to hear the small boy panicking. It was such a shame he couldn't witness the current scene of his heir all flustered as his cute self. But he continued to smile at the reassurance of one thought.

There would be plenty of time to tease the young tenth at a later time.

"Has the idiot finally regained consciousness?" Reborn said still sitting in his previous seat.

Giotto sat down across from the hitman. "Of course, didn't you hear the scream just now?"

Reborn, not bothering to question why placed both hands on the sides of his tea.

"What are you planning to do now that you're back, Primo?"

He smiled sadly, watching his reflection inside his tea. "The Ninth suggests I try to live a normal life, disregarding the whole mafia thing." He rested his chin on his left palm. "Everyone who remembers my face is long dead."

Reborn hid his eyes underneath the shadow of his hat. "But you're still going to include yourself into the Vongola family."

"Yes."

The infant gave him a look in question.

Giotto smiled in return. "They're the only family I have."

Reborn didn't say anything, so Giotto continued.

"So, the Ninth suggested I at least take a vacation and take this chance to meet the Vongola Tenth."

Reborn waited as Giotto took a long sip from his tea before placing it back down with a refreshing sigh. He happily muttered something about Japanese tea and heaven with eyelids closed. When the tiny mafia man began to get impatient, he finally interrupted the other out of his thoughts. "So?" He asked irritably.

"I like him; I think I'll stay here for a while."

Reborn nodded in understanding. He finished off the remainder of his drink before hopping down from his chair. Giotto watched in curiosity. "It's time for dame-Tsuna's training. I can't have him slack off even if the founder of Vongola is staying at his house." The baby smirked.

The newest houseguest of the Sawada's smiled. "That sounds like fun, can I join in?"

Reborn looked back as if he expected the Primo's answer. "Definitely, it'll be good for Tsuna to receive some teachings from another glove user."

Giotto arose from his chair sliding it back. "I'm looking forward to it." His expression then changed to one filled with anticipation and eager for battle. He smiled, but not like his usual warm one. "Now, let's see how strong the Vongola Tenth really is."

DOA: I dedicate this chapter to insomnia, without you, this fanfic wouldn't have been possible.


	2. Lunchtime Visit

DOA: This chapter really did not turn out how I expected.

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine; do I have to say this every chapter?

Chapter 2: Lunchtime Visit

The two mafia men watched silently at the figure sprawled on the carpet with drool seeping from his lips. Giotto chuckled at the sight while Reborn only sighed at how pathetic his student looked. It seems the boy had fainted before the two even reached the top of the stairs. Most likely traumatized due to the sudden events occurring around him. But it was like this too for the first few weeks when the arcobaleno first moved in, just an endless amount of fainting and falling. Only after harsh and brutal amounts of inhumane training was the acrobaleno able to limit the annoying habit. Tsuna still does faint now and then, but not as often as before.

Giotto turned to the infant beside him. "Maybe we should hold off the training until tomorrow."

Reborn replied with nothing and strolled to his pupil's side. The hitman lifted up his leg and swung it against the weakling's head. The impact rolled Tsuna over for about a meter, but the body remained unmoving and limp. The attacker sighed after his confirmation that the brunette was indeed not faking it. "Looks like we have no choice." He muttered something that sounded a lot like dame-Tsuna.

Giotto observed the hitman gazing at the helpless boy with killing intent and smiled. "You seem to have quite the bond between you two." He said in a harmless tone.

Reborn raised an eyebrow as if the other man was joking. Giotto smiled innocently and chuckled fondly but really, he was laughing out loud on the inside. The prideful infant would never admit to actually caring for his student, especially one such as useless and weak as Tsuna. An actual confession would mean a direct hit to the smaller one's ego, and he wasn't about to risk something as valuable as that. The pupil would also never admit anything either but because out of sheer fear and his own lack of bravery. Giotto stifled a laugh. He didn't know why he found the 'normal' relationship between a home tutor and student so hilarious. Perhaps it was just simply entertaining to watch two complete opposites become so close without even realizing it themselves. They were quite the interesting duo, Giotto admitted, they've come quite far together according to the Ninth. And yet he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Reborn left via window and as usual without saying anything. Thanks to the first's hyper intuition, Giotto knew the baby wouldn't be back for a while. It was hard to believe someone so distant and closed up as Reborn held a sun attribute. At first glance, you wouldn't even begin to think the baby was the arcobaleno sun guardian. He just seemed so different from the one Giotto used to know.

The blonde suddenly remembered the young boy who was still on the floor after nearly tripping over the sleeping body. He turned his focus back onto his young descendant. Giotto scooped up the brunette in one fell swoop and rested the little one snuggly on the bed. He took the covers in one hand, shook the cloth a bit ridding the dust, and placed it over the sleeping figure. He smiled with ease.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daylight broke through and the morning sun found its way into the room between the cracks of the blinds. Stray beams of light scattered across the walls and floors and on one particular sleeping boy. Tsuna made a face as a ray of light beamed directly onto his eyelids. His vision was now colored with red making it difficult for one to rest peacefully. He hated mornings, he always did. One obvious reason was waking up from a restful slumber to go to a school where he would receive his below fifty test and successfully goof up in gym like always. He wondered why he even bothered.

But even though you considered all those horrible things, there was one reason that left all the others in the dust and topped the list of 'why mornings are considered hell'.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna, it's time for school."

He felt a sharp dull pain strike so quickly through his neck he didn't even have the time to scream. He went flying and his forehead hit the wall solid on the other side of the room. He wailed out in unbelievable pain.

Yup, he was that reason.

The world's greatest hitman and currently the home tutor of the next Vongola Tenth.

Reborn.

Tsuna quickly recovered and used his bit of energy to yell at the hitman. "Reborn, that could have killed me!" He screamed as though it was a first time thing.

Reborn crossed his tiny arms. "Baka, I purposely hit a nerve so it wouldn't kill you but would still cause you crucial pain." He stated his upmost generosity to his ungrateful student.

Tsuna wanted to yell back, but couldn't find the energy or strength to argue with the madman right now. Honestly, there was no need to go as far as kicking the back of his neck for a simple wake-up call. That's what his alarm clock was for. In fact, why did he even have an alarm clock anymore?

After the typical morning ritual of dressing, washing, and brushing, Tsuna was ready for school and roaring to go. As he descended down the stairs, the young teen could recall having the strangest dream as he slept. It was probably the most realistic and lifelike one yet, it was almost as if it actually happened. And what's more, he didn't even remember going to bed last night. Huh, that's strange. But he soon brushed the thought off and skipped over to the kitchen where his kaa-san would have breakfast prepared.

Tsuna happily hummed a small tune. It was finally going to be a nice peaceful breakfast in this household, for the freeloaders mooching off of them were gone off to Italy for some mafia related thing. Except Reborn, but still, no longer will Tsuna have to fight for his food. No longer will the dining table transform into a bloody battle field.

And no longer would he have to face a surprise guest.

Then Tsuna snorted and shook his head at an unbelievable thought crossing his mind. What if the dream last night wasn't a dream but actual events that had occurred the other day? That the Vongola Primo actually did come back to life and decided to invade the sanctuary of his home. And the moment the brunette stepped into the kitchen, just like yesterday, he would see-

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi."

-Giotto sitting at the table with a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him while idly sipping at his morning coffee.

"……."

Nana noticed her son when she turned her back on the counter holding a fresh pot of coffee. She spoke while refilling the new houseguest's beverage. "Tsu-kun, you're up early today! Sit down with Giotto-kun here and I'll make you-"

When his mother reached for the eggs in the carton, a scream was emitted followed by rapid footsteps and the slamming of the front door. Nana stood dumbfounded and blinked at the doorway in which her son was previously standing in. Reborn tsk tsked at the son's ill-mannered behavior towards his mother. Giotto paid no heed to anything around him distracted by the fact the French roast in his mug was absolutely fabulous!

Nana pouted at her son's sudden leave. "Why is Tsu-kun in such a hurry today?" She spotted a neatly wrapped up bento out of the corner of her eye. "Oh! Tsu-kun forgot to take his lunch with him!" She exclaimed with worry. The boy had already left without any breakfast; it would be terrible if he went through the whole day without a single bite to eat. She could deliver it to him, but she had a ton of work and errands to be done, not to mention Tsuna always seemed to hate it when she visited him at school.

The housewife busy being wracked with concern for her son didn't notice the bento being lifted up by a firm, masculine hand. Giotto turned to her reassuringly. "Don't worry Mrs. Sawada; I'll personally hand deliver this box to Tsunayoshi." He sweetly offered to the young woman and she accepted gratefully. Nana smiled in relief and thanked the kind man greatly who clearly had no ulterior motive behind the generous offer. If Tsuna didn't like his mom coming to give his lunch, then surely he wouldn't mind a complete stranger delivering it. This author just can't seem to understand the woman's logic.

Giotto hid an eager smile. He wondered what kind of school the next Vongola Tenth attended, perhaps a high class prestigious prep school, or maybe a military reform school just like easily aggravated Ricardo did. Though he really doubted Tsuna attended the latter. Poor Ricardo, he just wasn't the same after that.

But the school stature wasn't the thing that mattered. What mattered was the face on Tsunayoshi when he sees Giotto unexpectedly shows up at his class in the middle of the day.

Yup, he was going to be thrilled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of dame-Tsuna's stomach grumbles could be heard from all corners of Namimori middle. It started out with an embarrassing and loud growl during class mid-way through the teacher's important lecture. This was followed up by a scatter of snorts and giggles from his fellow classmates, but was soon quieted down by loyal Gokudera, who stirred up even more unwanted attention for his boss. Of course, his sensei blamed Tsuna for 'disrupting a working environment' and sternly told the boy he expected no more interruptions from him or his stomach. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment and nodded with his head down. But the second growl came around and this time was way louder than the first. Another round of giggles and laughs rose up until the classroom door slammed open revealing a very pissed off looking prefect. Yes, Tsuna's stomach was so loud, even Hibari who was napping on the school roof heard its cries.

_Is that even possible??! _Was what Tsuna was thinking at the time.

The skylark stated, and rather forcefully, and when I mean forcefully I mean pulled out a tonfa and hit the nearest thing beside him which happened to be Gokudera. Who is now resting peacefully in the infirmary, with wounds untreated due to Shamal's policy. Anyways, the skylark stated forcefully to the cause of the disturbance to quiet down that internal organ of his before he took the task upon himself. Tsuna was curoius to ask Hibari how he would quiet down his stomach's rumbles but one look at the raised tonfa answered all questions.

But that was in the past, now it's lunchtime at Nami middle, and Tsuna has no lunch.

The hungry student laid face down on his desk trying to tune out his stomach's pleas. He thought of all his possible options. Gokudera would have eagerly offered the tenth his lunch box, but due to unfortunate circumstances, he is currently unavailable. Yamamoto could have given Tsuna some of his deluxe sushi, but the baseball player was off at another school playing a game for the whole day. He must have been getting light-headed for he even considered asking Hibari if he could spare a scrap of food for a desperate boy. But Tsuna liked living, so here he is, at his desk, listening to his stomach eat itself.

Then he noticed a crowd gathered right outside his class entrance. Maybe they were giving out free food? Hopefully fried fish cakes, he could really go for one right now. His hopes were immediately demolished after the sound of one familiar velvety voice.

"Is Sawada Tsunayoshi here?"

Giotto pushed his way through the crowd and into the room spotting a weak looking Tsuna right away. He smiled at the boy staring at the blonde with eyes as big as saucers and lifted up a lunch wrapped up in nice pink cloth. Tsuna was horrified at the sight but at the same time overjoyed a savior arrived with food in hand.

A murmer of whispers arose from the males and squeals were heard from all the females, though all were extremely suspicious. Theories and rumors were being tossed back and forth among the students on the connection between the radiant new arrival and no-good Tsuna. Many suspected father, brother, or long distant relative. There was even a random outburst saying. "Oh my god, it's an older hotter version of Tsuna!" Followed by a high-pitched squeal of delight.

Tsuna glared at an empty space of air, for he had heard the little comment but did not know who it hailed from.

In the midst of all his glaring, Giotto dragged the empty seat in front of his desk, positioned it directly in front of Tsuna, and sat right down. The Primo untied the cloth, opened the lid of the box, and took out a pair of chopsticks. All the while completely ignoring the stares of Tsuna and his classmates and the fact he's not allowed on school grounds without permission. He began eating the cutely made bento in front of him.

Tsuna stared hungrily and in confusion at the impossible man. His ancestor was eating his homemade lunch right in front of him, _his_ lunch, directly in front of him. Drool dribbled down the hungry boy's bottom lip. Is this why the Vongola Primo came to his school, to mock the poor boy without a lunch?

After swallowing down a bit of rice, Giotto smiled in satisfaction. He then scooped up some more rice and held it out under the other's nose. He grinned at him. "Tsuna, say aaaah."

The entire classroom stood silent, including Tsuna, especially Tsuna.

The young Decimo stared speechlessly at the food offered to him. His eye twitched. Was Giotto just feeding him in public? Tsuna made no motion to move and the older looked at him with head tilted in confusion.

"Tsuna, what's wrong? You've got to be pretty hungry since you skipped out on breakfast." Giotto said with chopsticks still hovering above Tsuna's lips expectantly.

_That was because of you!_ He wanted to shout, but decided it was wiser to not.

Tsuna, feeling very indecisive at the moment, didn't know whether to throw out the Vongola on his ass or stay and be fed by him. After a loud reminder from his tummy, he chose the latter of the two. Besides, it's not like dame-Tsuna had the strength to throw anyone out on their ass.

The brunette slowly and steadily opened his mouth and gulped in the rice. Giotto smiled triumphantly in his achievement and picked up some more. Tsuna flushed in embarrassment trying to drown out the never ending stares and sounds of hushed whispers. What was everyone going to think of him now? Tsuna, the guy who brings grown men to school and has them feed him his meals? What would Kyoko think of him??? He swiveled his head around searching for his crush, when he spotted her, she was looking directly at him with a cute smile. She giggled and gave him a thumbs up.

A thumbs up? What did that mean?

Tsuna could only give a meek smile back before turning to face a smiling Giotto once again.

"Tsuna, open wide." His ancestor held up a piece of teriyaki chicken this time.

Tsuna wondered if the founder of Vongola was doing this on purpose or not and whether if this situation could possibly get worse.

"Here comes the choo choo train." Giotto playfully teased.

_Kill me, kill me now._ The young boy who faced death everyday never wished to be shot and buried more in his entire life than at this moment. Where was Reborn when you needed him? So, the small one had no choice but to resolve this situation out by himself.

Tsuna leaned in closer to the Vongola Primo and said to him in a hushed tone. "Ano…um…Giotto-san?"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto blankly responded eating the chicken for himself.

Tsuna desperately tried to think of a way to put 'get the hell out of here' into nice, sincere words. He came up with this. "Um…well, do you think you could go home now? You're….kind of attracting attention."

Giotto blinked and finally took a look around him, taking in the sight of gawking eyes and questioning faces. A few girls went red when he glanced over at them. The Primo simply stated. "Ah, so it would seem."

Tsuna stared at him intently, hoping the man would stop bothering him and go home, preferably not _his _home.

The taller of the two seemed to finally understand the boy's discomfort to his presence and stood up to leave, much to the female population's dismay. Tsuna let out a sigh in relief and looked up to his ancestor with eyes full of gratitude. Giotto then looked over to the face of the one across from him. He made a weird expression like he noticed something strange about the young boy. He leaned over the table thoroughly invading the other's personal space. Tsuna made a questioning face at the man.

"Giotto-san, what's wron-"He was cut off by the sensation of Giotto's tongue gracefully licking the corner of his mouth. He froze.

The older one stood back upright and pointed to the boy frozen on spot. "There was a piece of rice stuck to your mouth." He stated licking his lips.

Giotto patted Tsuna's mop of auburn hair and smiled that deceitful, coy smile of his. "It was a pleasure seeing you, _little one_." And without even a second glance back, he briefly exited the room.

Tsuna touched the moist spot on his face, and due to his slow reaction, let out a shrieking cry after Giotto had left.

"Hiiiii!!!!" He grew a bright blush before being bombarded by his nosy classmates.

"Nee, nee, Tsuna? Who was that handsome man?"

"Are you two in a relationship?"

"What's it like having sex with such a hot guy?"

"Can I have your lunch?"

Tsuna slid down deeper into his seat attempting to hide from all the chaos his stupid houseguest made. He sobbed as giant waterfalls of tears ran down his face. He was sexually harassed by his ancestor, his classmates thought he was gay, and some jerk took his lunch without asking.

Oh, why, _why_ did his life have to turn out this way?

"Do you use lube?"

"GAAH!"

DOA: I'm thinking of actually putting a plot into this story, what do you think?


	3. Rip Your Throat Out

DOA: …………………I can't think of any words right now that could possibly explain my, err, 'long-termed absence.' I am very sorry. I'm not much of a writer; I'm more of an artist in fact. I was trying to focus more on my fan-made doujinshi work, and no it's not crap, I'm actually a fairly good drawer. But that doesn't make up for being dead for….how long has it been since I last updated? I don't even remember any more. Anyways, I just want to apologize for my coma like stump, I am very grateful for all your support. Oh, and don't pay much mind to the title, I had no idea what else to title it as.

Chapter 3: Rip Your Throat Out

Hello there, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, a simple 14-year old middle school student attending Namimori Middle. I have a simple life, just as any other student would, below average grades, a circle of friends, loving parents and a murderous home tutor. Besides the first and last part, I'd say I've got it pretty good. I'm also in line for the next Vongola boss, Vongola Decimo as they call it. At first, I used to reject the whole idea of the mafia and everything to do with it, but now I've learned to accept it as a precious part of my life. I mean, how else would I have made all the friends I have now if I never met Reborn? But recently, I've been having slight problems with this new houseguest of mine. Although he's a bit on the off side, I'm sure he means well. The time he spent here wasn't all that bad, at some moments I actually enjoyed spending time with him, while other times, I wanted to rip his throat out. But since now, he's gone; I can't help but have the lingering feeling of regret dwelling within my being. Sure, he was a nuisance, but he was a friend nevertheless. And I swear I will, with all my heart remember-

"Tsunayoshi, if you start out the chapter like that, readers will get the wrong idea." Giotto said, biting a small piece of a rice cake off with his teeth. "And why do you make it sound like I'm dead?"

Tsuna turned back to the man who was sitting down on the floor, eating away at _his_ afternoon snacks. "That's because, Giotto-san. You are already dead to me." The boy said with a straight, unwavering face.

"That's pretty cold of you. I thought ukes were supposed to act cute and shy whenever they got kissed or something." He took a small sip of his tea before setting it back down on the table. "And aren't you supposed to be at school now? Don't tell me you plan on skipping the whole afternoon."

A slight vein popped up in the corner of Tsuna's forehead. He fully turned to face the man before accusingly pointing a finger in his face. "Whose fault do you think it is that I have to skip?! I won't even be able to show my face at school anymore after your little stunt! What will my friends think? What will Kyoko-chan think?? And who are you calling an uke?!"

Reborn looked at Tsuna for a second before turning to Giotto with a questioning look. "I didn't know you preferred guys." He said, not sounding the least bit surprised.

Giotto smiled happily. "I don't. Tsunayoshi is just an exception. He screams like a girl, you know."

"Yah, I know. I hear that same girlish scream every day." Reborn sighed in exasperation, almost feeling disappointed in the lack of masculinity in his student.

Tsuna blushed a shade of pink while angrily yelling at the two. "W-wha-I do not scream like a girl!" The boy furiously protested in a squeaky voice.

Reborn scoffed at the young boy's meek attempt to prove otherwise. "Oh please, Tsuna. You're even voiced by a girl in the anime, there's no use in denying it." The two hitmen both nodded in agreement to the statement with a small 'mmhm.' The small brunette flushed a darker shade of pink as he put on his best angry face. "W-well…YOU'RE A PEDOPHILE!!" He screamed out, pointing at the blonde eyesore before him.

Reborn looked to Tsuna for a second and paused in thought before giving the Vongola Primo a blank stare. "You do factor as a pedophile, Primo."

Giotto waved his hand at the word, brushing the insult off without a care. "I prefer the term 'Shotacon', if you please."

Tsuna grabbed at the roots of his hair, gripping at it as if he were about to tear it off. This man was treacherous, an abomination, a stain on the collar of his shirt he couldn't rub off. Something needed to be done to get this man out of his house; he didn't care where he went, as long as it was not anywhere near fifty meters of the boy. But what could be done? This man was the Vongola Primo, the one who founded the most powerful and influential mafia family in the world. Tsuna really doubted he could merely just physically move the man out by force, even if he tried attacking the Vongola Primo, he would probably end up dead on the spot.

Tsuna groaned in frustration at his thoughts. There really was nothing he could do. He would just have to adapt living with this man…

"….And besides…" Giotto began. "Virgins are just so much more fun to tease."

"…"

"…"

Tsuna went for his throat first.

The young brunette tackled him, successfully toppling the much larger man over as he sat victoriously on his stomach. His small, fragile hands gripped its way around the pale thick neck beneath him. He didn't put any pressure on his strangle though; he just kept it there, while his teary eyes stared menacingly down at the man below him. Giotto seemed to have no reaction throughout the sudden attack, his perfect face remaining bored and uncaring. Neither one broke the little staring contest they had between the two of them, that is, until Giotto suddenly let out a heartwarming chuckle. The younger one furrowed his eyebrows at his ancestor's abrupt outburst of laughter. Just exactly what was so funny? Giotto's hand reached up to gently touch the younger one's cheek, blue eyes staring intensely back into the other's large brown hues. "Tsuna…" He whispered while smiling longingly at the boy, which took Tsuna aback a bit. His face blushed the same deep shade of red he had when they first met. Strange, why did he always act this way around Giotto? His face always got hot, embarrassment came to him more easily than usual, and there was always this suffocating feeling inside his chest. He hitched his breath as a single thought trailed through his mind. It couldn't be….

The boy's train of thought cut off midway as he felt a warm, calloused hand caress the side of his bottom.

He thoroughly kicked the man's head as he casually stood up off of him.

Heartburn. It was definitely heartburn.

Not long after Tsuna kicked the Primo's face in, his ever so faithful right hand man came bursting in through the front door. Gokudera panted heavily as he leaned against the door frame for support. "J-Juudaime…" He breathed out exhaustingly. His face looked paler than usual, and not to mention he had a poorly wrapped bandage around his head.

Tsuna widened his eyes at the sight of his best friend in such a condition. "G-Gokudera-kun!" The boy exclaimed out, rushing over to the other to support him from falling on the spot. Tsuna stiffened his body as he let the silver haired man's head fall back onto his shoulder. "Gokudera-kun! Are you okay? What's wrong? Gokudera-kun! Get a hold of yourself!" He cried out, shaking the other's shoulder vigorously.

Giotto finally sat up to observe the newfound situation before him. He narrowed his eyes at the silver haired boy. It seems that kid was getting a bit too close to _his _Tsunayoshi, a bit too much for the Primo's liking. Though not many people knew this about him, he was actually the very possessive type. When he wanted something, he got it, and he didn't like other people touching what was his. Reborn noticed the focused gaze of the Vongola Primo and smirked. "That is the Vongola Storm Guardian, Primo."

Giotto turned his head at the hitman's words. "Tsunayoshi's Storm Guardian?"

The Arcobaleno nodded in affirmation. "Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's right hand man." He smiled almost devilishly.

Giotto said nothing as he silently watched the pair.

Gokudera put on a weak smile as he placed a hand on top Tsuna's other shoulder. "J-Juudaime…I'm here..No need to worry..anymore…" He stuttered out, attempting to maintain an upbeat attitude for his beloved boss.

_You're just making me worry even more!_ Tsuna mentally shouted out. "What are you doing here, Gokudera-kun? Shouldn't you be resting in the infirmary?" He asked, seeing as how in the previous chapter, Hibari had laid a full blown head injury to his dear friend.

Gokudera gritted his teeth as he spoke. "I..I have to protect Juudaime from that man…" He said, clutching at Tsuna's shirt.

Tsuna looked worriedly and yet surprised at him. "What? Protect me from who?" He asked, although he should have figured who he was talking about by now.

The Italian clasped both hands firmly onto his boss's shoulders. He leaned his head against Tsuna's chest as his eyes bored down to the hard wooden floor. "Juudaime…Just tell me…" The boy tightened his grip a bit more before he spoke. "….Just…Just who is this suave blonde foreigner that seduced Juudaime into a lustful one night stand of hot and passionate love making?!" He gritted his teeth, despising the very words as it came out of his own mouth, and suddenly shot his head up. His eyes filled with hope that it would not be true, his beloved boss having done something like that..."Just tell me you still have your virginity, Juudaime!" The boy wailed out in desperation.

Tsuna stood still and quiet for a moment. Very quiet.

Giotto shook his head in disapproval as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, we wouldn't want lies to be spreading about Tsunayoshi, now would we? The only proper thing for me to do is take responsibility for this mess and take Tsuna-." He was cut off by a firm pillow landing flat on his face.

It was Tsuna of course, the one who threw the pillow. "Don't say a single word more!" His face turned a dark shade of red as he threateningly pointed his finger at the man. "And put your shirt back on!" Somehow in the last few seconds, the blonde had successfully removed his shirt and tossed it across to the opposite end of the room. Giotto pouted in disappointment at the young Vongola's response. He placed a hand over his well toned chest. "But Tsunayoshi, does my half-naked appearance not please you?" He asked innocently.

"No, it doesn't!" The boy retorted.

"But I'm sure thousands of fangirls would disagree."

"I don't care what your thousands of fangirls think!"

Just then, Yamamoto came rushing in through the open front door. He caught sight of Tsuna and a panicky Gokudera and smiled in relief. "Yo, Tsuna! Looks like you found Gokudera!" He laughed nonchalantly as he walked over to his two best friends.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna's face lit up at his most reliable companion's appearance.

Giotto narrowed his eyes again, taking in the sight of the new arrival. "Another one?"

Reborn smiled, clearly enjoying how the whole situation was unfolding out. "Yamamoto Takeshi, the Vongola Rain Guardian."

Giotto rested his arm on the tabletop, leaning against the palm of his hand as he silently observed the trio. They reminded a lot of the past, the times he had spent with his guardians, back when he had a family. The built up fury of the Storm, the calming laughs of the Rain, and the Sky whom embraced them all. But that all went and gone, he was not a man who lived in the past or held onto regrets. Right now, the present was all that mattered.

Tsuna was all that mattered.

And he wouldn't let that go so easily.

Giotto smiled warmly as he stood up to formally introduce himself. "Vongola Storm Guardian, Vongola Rain Guardian, it is a delight to finally meet you." He strode over to where the three stood and without a care, snaked an arm around Tsuna's waist, pulling the young boy closer to his chest. He rested his chin on the boy's shoulder while his azure eyes never left the faces of the guardians. He continued to tighten his hold on the young Decimo.

Tsuna blushed at the tingling sensation around his stomach as he feebly attempted to pry the Primo off. "G-Giotto-san! Stop it!" He exclaimed, trying with all his might to peel the strong arms around him off.

This of course, did not go unnoticed by his fellow companions, who were watching the foreigner with resentful eyes. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, his stare grew cold. And as he was about to say something, the trembling body of Gokudera stopped him to it. The swordsman blinked at his friend's odd behavior and instinctively reached out a hand towards him. "Ah…Gokudera?" He asked, sounding a bit concerned for the other.

Gokudera clenched his fist tight around his fingers and glared into the direction of the man who held his beloved boss captive. "You…You're the one who violated Juudaime, aren't you?" He strikingly lunged at the object of his anger and grabbed the figure. "YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY PRECIOUS JUUDAIME!!" The silver haired man yelled out, strangling with all his might in hopes of killing the bastard before him.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as they watched Gokudera, until Tsuna helpfully broke the silence. "Er, umm…Gokudera-kun?" The small brunette gulped as a sweat formed at the back of his head. "That's a lamp." The boy pointed out.

Gokudera turned his head at the sound of the boss's voice. "Juudaime! Just you wait, I'll kill this bastard and then you won't have to worry anymore!" He said, before going back to his previous activity of choking the life out of an IKEA lamp stand.

Yamamoto simply laughed at the sight of his delirious friend. "Well, Hibari did hit his head pretty hard…" He smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess he hasn't fully recovered yet."

Tsuna blankly nodded as he tried to ignore the one-sided brawl going on inside the sitting room. "I see…" He turned back to Yamamoto. "Shouldn't we get him to a hospital then?" Tsuna's grades may not be the best, but he knew when your friends started seeing material objects as human beings, it was time to call an ambulance.

Reborn then suddenly came flying out of nowhere and perched himself onto Yamamoto's shoulder. "We'll get him to Dr. Shamal. Don't worry; I'll make sure he treats him right." He said, motioning over to the hectic battle between man and household object.

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Anyways, I'll take Gokudera over to the infirmary. Tsuna, I want _you_ to round up the rest of the Guardians and meet me on the roof of your school." The baby hitman ordered.

Tsuna blinked at the sudden demand. "Eh? The rest of the Guardians? But why?" The boy asked, oblivious as to the reason of his request.

Reborn smirked at his student's surprised expression. "You'll see when you get there. And if you refuse…" Leon morphed into a green and black gun in the Arcobaleno's hand. Tsuna almost immediately held his hands up in defense and backed away. "Wait! Don't I even get an explanation?" Tsuna objected.

The sharp click of his gun promptly silenced all further protests.

"A-Alright, I got it." He forcibly complied, understanding the consequences of what would happen if he denied his sadistic home tutor.

Reborn smiled in satisfaction at the student's response. He hopped down from Yamamoto's shoulder and onto the hardwood floor below. "Don't keep me waiting." He spoke threateningly as he grabbed the collar of Gokudera's shirt, effortlessly dragging the boy out the door with him struggling and cursing all the way through.

Tsuna sighed as Giotto finally released him of his grasp, the boy scratched at his head as he looked around him. "Well, I guess we'd better go and gather everyone else…" He suggested, looking down at the ground while silently mumbling to his self. "I have no idea where Reborn is going with this…" If he had any other choice, he would really rather not go and collect his Guardians, in fear for his life. But since the baby had demanded it, it would be an instant death wish not to act in accordance.

"Oi, Tsuna! I've got the kid!" Yamamoto beamed happily, holding up a flailing Lambo who was whining for the location of his precious grape candy. He smiled as he placed the kid atop his shoulders, instantly putting his crying to an ease. The black haired boy grinned as he held out a hand to Tsuna. "We've only got three left, right? Let's go find them together." He smiled kindly, waiting for the short boy to take the hand he offered.

Tsuna could only smile in relief at his friend's reassurance. "Yamamoto…" He trailed off, wondering how this carefree man could always be so dependable. The atmosphere always felt so comforting when he was around, no matter what the situation, he could always rely on Yamamoto to relax the tension. Tsuna smiled and nodded, placing his small hand in the larger one's grasp. "Yah, let's go." He said, taking a step forward to follow his trustworthy friend. That is, until he felt a tug at the collar of his shirt, which pulled him away from doing so.

It was Giotto, go figure. "I'll come with you." He spoke in a serious tone.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, its fine, Giotto-san, me and Yamamoto know the Guardians so it won't be a problem." The brunette said, declining the offer to help. "And besides, Reborn said only to bring the Guardians, so there's really no need for you to come."

"You're making it seem like you really don't want me to go with you."

"Oh, is it that obvious?"

"You're acting a lot colder than usual, Tsunayoshi. Seriously, it's like your personality did a complete 180."

Yamamoto laughed merrily in the background as he watched the two chat with one another. "Maa, you two really get along with each other, huh?" The baseball maniac said, still grasping on to Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna turned his head and blinked in surprise at the taller one's words. Him and Giotto get along? Is that what it looked like? For Tsuna, it was difficult to even just stand beside the man for more than a minute without wanting to rip his throat out. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized how close they had gotten in such a short period of time. Well, not necessarily close, but Tsuna was more of the type be a bit reserved at first, he was shy and didn't know how to open up to new people that easily like Yamamoto or Ryohei. It had only been, what, the second day he met Giotto and already they were bickering and fighting with one another as if they were old friends. Tsuna shook his head off of these thoughts and turned to Yamamoto with a disagreeing look. "I don't get along with perverts."

"But Tsunayoshi," Gitto began. "It was just a little peck on the cheek, and that doesn't even compare to what I'm going to do…" Tsuna shot a threatening, yet at the same time cute glare at the man before he could finish. The brunette sighed, finally getting sick and tired of fighting with this unbeatable foe. "Alright, fine. You can come." Tsuna said, but before Giotto could say anything more, the boy struck a pointed finger up in the blonde's face. "But don't you dare try anything on me." He said, fully aware of his lecherous ancestor's intentions.

Giotto nodded in affirmation, putting up his right hand in the air while he placed his left one over his heart. "Of course, Tsunayoshi. I wouldn't even think of doing anything to stain your precious innocence." He swore a solemn oath, smiling a bit at the thought of taking that said innocence.

Tsuna nodded in approval. "Good, because Yamamoto will be walking between us."

"WHAT?!" Giotto cried out in surprise, sounding completely out raged by the walking arrangement.

A tiny vein popped up in the corner of Tsuna's forehead. "So you _were_ going to try something!"

Giotto's eyes trailed off to the side as he replied, "..Noo…." Avoiding Tsuna's gaze and looking off to some place on the ceiling instead.

Tsuna twitched his eye at his ancestor's childish behavior. _This_ was the man who founded Vongola? Hard to believe, maybe the hospital got him mixed up at birth or something. The small brunette just grumbled as he pulled Yamamoto outside to the street. "Let's just go…" He said, not even caring if Giotto decided to follow them or not.

And he did, to Tsuna's dismay.

Yamamoto just smiled at the foreigner, offering his free hand to him as he introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, member of the Namimori baseball club. It's nice to meet you." He spoke in a friendly manner while grinning widely in expectation. He blinked as he glanced back over to Tsuna and then back to the blonde stranger. "So, are you Tsuna's older brother or something?" He asked, noticing the slight resemblance the two shared.

Giotto narrowed his eyes at the boy, but took the hand that was offered. "Pleasure." He said in an almost spiteful way. He didn't like the feeling he got from this boy, it was almost, threatening even? Plus, Giotto could tell this man harbored some sort of attraction towards _his_ Tsunayoshi, and it oh so aggravated him. He put on a small, kind smile as he shook his hand up and down. "Me? I'm Tsunayoshi's own personal sex slave."

Tsuna stamped down on the man's foot, hard.

"I mean, I'm Giotto." He said, wincing a bit from the pain.

Yamamoto nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see. So, I guess those rumors at school were wrong, huh?"

Tsuna immediately intervened at that time. "YES. They are all horrible gigantic lies." The boy spoke sternly, motioning his hand furiously in denial.

Yamamoto smiled in relief at his young friend. "That's good…" He turned towards one end of the street. "I guess, we should go and get that girl first, since she's way across town." The taller man smiled down at the brunette before pulling them both down the street.

Tsuna nodded once firmly as they both ran off towards the direction of Kokuyo middle school.

Giotto gazed at the pair's back in silence. He muttered something under his breath as he watched Tsuna dash off with the baseball nut.

"…I won't lose."

DOA: Oh my, did I just put a bit of 8027 in there? I think I did, and you'll probably see more of All27, because I love it so. And you're probably also wondering why Reborn told Tsuna to gather all the guardians. Well, it's simple really, that's because I have no fucking idea what's going to happen next. I am literally making this up as I go. But suggestions are welcome, and reviews are needed to fuel my drive. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Look, I'm going to go work on it now, wish me luck.


End file.
